Life After You
by Fouxia
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards have what other people envy: an amazing relationship. Everything's going great... until a very jealous ex decides to come into the picture.
1. baby who needs hate when we've got love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi... if I did then Eclare would already be married... *cough***

**A/N: Random story idea that I got, hope it doesn't suck too badly! Anyways... this is my first fanfic. Reviews, please?**

Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards walked down the halls of Degrassi Community School hand in hand. Sure, they could get in trouble for PDA, but Eli had convinced her that no one would notice anyway. When they got to Clare's locker, she gave him a grin and said, "Thank you, Mr. Goldsworthy, but I think I can take it from here." Eli put his hand over his heart and said in mock sadness,"Was I just ... _dismissed_?" He gasped dramatically. Clare smiled at his corny joke and said,"Ok, I guess you're good enough to walk me to class." Eli smirked and Clare giggled. She couldn't help it; he was just too cute when he smirked. _And those green eyes_, thought Clare, trying not to blush as they walked to her next class.

Eli grabbed Clare's hand again. "What are you doing after school?" he asked. Clare shrugged. "Umm... nothing really. I've got that math assignment to work on, and I think that's about it." Eli grinned and raised his eyebrows. "My place, then?" he said. Clare giggled. "Well, you know...that math assigment counts for twenty percent of my grade, I should probably do that," she replied. Eli winked. "I know something else you could do, instead." Clare's mouth dropped to the shape of an O as she started laughing. "Elijah Goldsworthy! You know I'm not like that!" she said as she smacked him with her textbook. He held his hands up in mock surrender and said, "I was kidding!" Clare continued cracking up as they got the doorway of her next class.

"Darn, we're here. And I was having so much fun talking about not having sex with you!" she said, laughing. Eli smiled, a genuine, beautiful smile, and said, "Alright, Edwards, off to class." He looked around quickly for any teachers, and kissed her on the lips just long enough to leave her breathless, but just short enough to leave her wanting more. "Bye, Eli..." she mumbled as she watched him walk away. She sighed, a little too dreamily, and walked into her class.

As Clare took her seat, she looked around to see Jenna Middleton with her head in her arms. Even though Jenna and Clare weren't exactly friends, considering Jenna had stolen KC from her, she decided to ask her what was wrong. She gently tapped Jenna on the shoulder, and when Jenna sat up, Clare realized she had been crying. "Um.. Jenna? Are you OK? What's wrong?" Jenna just shook her head and said bitterly, "You'd never care." Clare looked at her, confused, and said, "It's okay, you can tell me." Jenna started crying again and stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then she looked at Clare and said, "KC dumped me. He _dumped _me! We have a baby on the way, for God's sake!" Clare winced. She couldn't imagine how that must feel, but she knew Jenna must be really upset.

Jenna started crying all over again. "Aw, Jenna, it's OK. You'll find a guy way better than KC." Jenna just shook her head and said, "No one wants the pregnate girl of the school." Clare considered that. While it was true that some guys avoided her because of her baby, she was sure that there must be some guys who wanted her either way. "That could never be true, Jenna. Why did he break up with you anyway?" asked Clare. Jenna frowned and wiped her cheeks carefully and said, "He said... he was ... in love with someone else." Clare's eyes opened wide. "Who?" Jenna shuddered. "Why should I know? I'm just his... ex now. The ex he got pregnate. God, Clare, what am I going to do?" Clare wished she had the answer. "It'll be okay, Jenna," she said, giving her an awkward hug. Jenna looked at Clare, and at that moment realized that she didn't deserve how nice Clare was being to her. "Thanks, Clare..." she said.

Eli sat in class, wishing desprately he had a sharpie to write on his nails with. His history teacher was droning on and on about the Civil War, but all he wanted was for school to be over so he could talk Clare into coming over. He smiled as he thought about her pretty blue eyes, her soft reddish brown curls...

Suddenly he was snapped out of it when he heard his history teacher screech out his name. "Elijah!" He looked at her. "Huh?" he said, trying to get Clare out of his head and focus on what his teacher was saying. His teacher continued. "Eli, pay attention. I asked you if you'd like to be the first to read your report on the opposing sides of the Cival War." Eli frowned. He'd never done that paper. "Sorry, but I'll have to turn it in late," he said. His teacher glared at him and said, "Fine, but it will be 10 points off." Eli shrugged. "Ok."

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket, and he pulled it out discreetly, trying to hide it from his already annoyed teacher. It was a text from Clare.

_Hey, i'm coming over after school... decided math can wait, i'd rather hang with you! :)_

Eli smiled and texted back:

_I knew you cared about me more than some stupid math assignment. Cant wait. _

Grinning, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and leaned back in his seat. Clare made Eli so happy, and it was a million times better knowing she was all his. By now he couldn't even imagine life without her.


	2. oh, oh, i won't sleep tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. However, I do own a very cool bracelet made of rainbow neon zippers.**

**A/N: I present to you Chapter 2! Writing this is pretty fun, I think I'm going to try and update pretty often. Maybe even twice a day? Hm... that might be stretching it. We'll see, I guess. Reviews, please! They motivate me to write! 3**

_Later that day_

"Eli! Put your shirt back on!"

"Oh, come on Clare. You love the view."

"Untrue!"

"So are you calling me ugly?"

"I never said that."

"So you're calling me a sex God, right?"

"Sure, Eli. Sure."

"I think you should take your shirt off, too."

"No, you'd like that too much."

"Damn right I would."

Eli and Clare sat in Eli's living room. A movie was playing and the room smelled of popcorn, but Clare was too busy cracking up at Eli. She threw him his shirt.

"Put it back on before your parents come home," she laughed.

"Fine, fine," smirked Eli. He slipped the black shirt over his head and sat down on the sofa next to Clare. "Alright, so. _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ is coming on next. Can we watch it, please?"

Clare rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm going to be a big baby about it and make you protect me." Eli pulled her close.

"I don't have a problem with that," he whispered. Clare smiled and reached her head up to his for a kiss. Their lips closed the gap of space between them as they met. Clare was intent on pulling away after a chaste kiss, but Eli's tounge ran along her bottom lip, obviously seeking entry into her mouth. She parted her lips ever so slighty and allowed his tounge to enter her mouth. Their tounges pressed against each other, and Eli groaned. Just as he was moving on top of her, Clare's phone started ringing.

"Damn it," Eli muttered.

Clare walked to the other side of the room and pulled her phone out of her bag.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Clare?" said an all too firmiliar voice.

"KC? Why are you calling me?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Now is not the best time."

"Clare, please."

"Sorry, KC. I'm in the middle of something."

"Clare, I messed up bad. I am so sorry. I regret going out with Jenna. You are who I want, Clare. You're beautiful, and kind, smart, and funny. Could you just.. give me another chance?"

Clare stared at her phone in disbelief. By this time, Eli, who was incredibly pissed off from hearing that Clare was talking to KC, was beside Clare, listening to the conversation.

"Clare? Are you there?" asked KC.

She pressed the phone back against her ear.

"Look, KC, that's... that sweet, I guess, but, you left me and you know that. And, you have to have heard that I'm dating Eli now, right?"

KC sighed loudly on the other end of the phone.

"So I heard," he growled. "Look, Clare, Eli is messed up. He's dangerous. Rumors have been going around the school that he killed his ex girlfriend. You don't need to be involved with him."

From behind her, Clare heard Eli growl, "Clare, give me the phone."

She removed the phone from her ear and faced Eli.

"Eli. Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Clare, give. me. the. phone."

She motioned for Eli to go sit down. He ignored her. Clare turned her attention back to KC.

"I'm not going to give you another chance, KC. What me and Eli have is great, and he's perfect for me," said Clare.

KC groaned. "Could you at the very least just give me a chance to prove myself? I've changed, Clare. I can take you out to eat, and maybe you'll see I'm not the bad guy."

"KC, I won't go on a date with you. I have Eli, try to understand that, okay?"

"Please, Clare."

"I'll go to the Dot with you. I'll drink a smoothie with you and we can talk. We are going as friends, do you hear me? There will be no '_winning me back'_," said Clare.

She could practically see KC smiling on the other end and wondered what she was getting herself into.

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow after school!" exclaimed KC. They both hung up and Clare turned around to face Eli. He looked pissed.

"Eli, it's not a date. I promise. I don't want to go out with him, I have you," she said, smiling reassuringly.

His face relaxed a bit, but he didn't look happy. "I still don't like the idea of it," said Eli.

Clare wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have nothing to worry about. I love _you_," she said, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

He smiled a little. "And I love you, too."

**Oh, a twist! What's going to happen at the Dot? I guess you'll have to find out next chapter! Want chapter 3? Review, review, review! 3 Till then, hugs and kisses!**


	3. i just can't look, it's killing me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Degrassi owns me, honestly. **

**A/N: I checked the stats for this story, and apparently a lot of people are reading it. But I only have six reviews at the moment. If you read this, could you PLEASE take the time to write a review? Even if it's just one word? Writing takes time and effort, and since I'm writing this for you guys to read, I think it would be very polite if you could take the time to acknowledge that. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

"So, Clare. What are you and KC going to talk about?" asked Eli, as he drove Clare to the Dot in Morty.

"I don't know. Whatever he wants to talk about, I guess," Clare answered, shrugging.

"We both know what he's going to talk about. He wants to know if you will get back together with him."

"And I already _firmly_ told him no. I promise, I'm only going so we can get back on friendly terms. There's nothing wrong with being his friend, is there?"

Eli sighed. "I trust you... I just think it's KC that will want more than a friendship. What if he tries something on you?"

"If he tries something on me, I will leave," countered Clare.

"Fine, fine," muttered Eli, as he handed her ten dollars. "Buy yourself something, but don't spend anything on him," he said.

Clare giggled. "You're funny when you're jealous."

"Shut up," smirked Eli, as he parked Morty on the curb of the Dot and leaned in for a kiss.

"So, you'll come pick me up at 4:30, right?" asked Clare, as she pulled away from him after their brief kiss.

"That I will."

"See you soon then."

"I love you, Clare."

"I love you more."

Clare hopped out of Morty, grinning. She ran up the steps to the Dot and opened the door, looking around for KC. He didn't seem to be here yet. She was just beginning to think that maybe he had changed her mind, when someone from behind her spoke.

"Hey, Clare." Clare turned around.

"Oh! KC! Um, hi!" she said quickly, and nervously. This was the first time they'd spoken face-to-face in a long time, and it was more than a little awkward.

"Should we... sit?" asked KC, walking to a table.

"Um.. yeah," Clare said, following him.

KC and Clare both sat down. "So, do you want anything? My treat," said KC.

"No, no, that's alright. Eli gave me money," said Clare, waving the money around.

KC's eyes darkened at the mention of Eli's name. "Right, right, Eli. _Your boyfriend. _How is he? Has he tried to jump you yet? Or murder you?"

Clare's eyes opened wide, first in shock, then in offense, then in disgust. "KC! Don't talk about him like that! Eli is great and we love each other!"

"Clare, Eli doesn't love you. He just wants sex or some other twisted thing!" exclaimed KC.

"_Look_, KC. I came here in hopes that maybe we could be friends again. I don't want to argue. But if you're going to say rude things about my boyfriend after being here for two minutes then maybe we should just go our seperate ways!" Clare cried angrily. She stood up to leave, but KC grabbed her arm gently.

"Sorry, Clare. I'm so, so sorry. You know I have anger issues. I just... really miss you, and when I left you for Jenna, that was- a mistake. I wish I could take it back," said KC sadly.

Clare sat back down. "I'm ... not going to go back out with you, KC. I'm sorry. But right now, I really think you and Jenna need each other. _She's pregnant with your child_, KC! That's a big deal! You can't just get a girl pregnant then leave her for your ex."

KC sighed. "You know, Jenna made the decision to have sex with me too, you know. I'm not the only one to blame here. The kid is just as much her fault as it is mine. I'll.. I'll still support the baby when it comes, but I don't plan on, you know, staying with Jenna. I want _you_, Clare."

Clare stared at him. "Well, you know," she said slowly, "we don't always get what we want."

KC shrugged. "I know. And it really, really _blows_. You were the first and only girl I ever truly loved, Clare. I still love you. What I felt for Jenna was pure lust. But Clare, when I think of you... I think of a beautiful, kind, smart, funny girl with a big heart. But most of all, I think of a girl who believes in _second chances,"_ said KC, putting emphasis on the last two words.

Clare didn't have any idea what to say, but she struggled to make words come out of her mouth, just so she wouldn't sit there like a speechless little girl. "So, you're saying that because I believe in second chances, that I should date you again?" she asked.

KC nodded. "That's what I'm saying. You and I ... we were so perfect together. And now, that we've both grown, we would be ten thousand times better," he said.

Clare sighed. "I think... you keep forgetting about Eli. You know, Elijah Goldsworthy? My _boyfriend_?" she asked.

KC rolled his eyes. "Eli will never be a good boyfriend. Clare, he _killed_ his last girlfriend!" he practically shouted.

Clare stood up angrily and blasted out the words, "He NEVER KILLED HIS EX GIRLFRIEND. SHE DIED. SHE GOT HIT BY A CAR! Lay off, KC! You don't know everything, _and you certainly do not know Elijah Goldsworthy!"_

KC stood up to face Clare. "I don't think you know him as well as you think you do, either. The dude's messed up."

Clare started storming out of the Dot. "Look, KC, when you stop acting like an arrogant jerk, come find me!" She pulled out her phone and called Eli.

_"Babe? It's not 4:30 yet. Everything OK?"_ said Eli when he answered.

"Ca- can you just come pick me up?" said Clare, almost in tears of both sadness, frustration, and anger.

_"Yeah, on my way,"_ Eli said, sounding distressed at the way Clare was talking. _"What's wrong? Did that ass hurt you?"_

"Just come get me, please," sniffed Clare.

"_Already driving. I should be there in... five... four... three... two... one. Yep, I see you."_

Eli pulled up to the curb and Clare got in without looking back at KC. "Let's go," she said, putting away her phone.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Eli, with one hand driving and one hand protectively on her leg.

"KC... he's just... an ass," said Clare, surprising herself and Eli with her language.

"Did he hurt you?" growled Eli, growing angrier by the second.

"No, he just... tried to tell me you killed Julia, and wouldn't quit talking about how he loved me and how he wanted me back and how I basically have to go out with him because I believe in second chances," muttered Clare.

Eli's grip on the steering wheel was growing tighter and tighter, and his knuckles were nearly white. "How dare that ass bring up Julia. I'm not proud of what I did."

"Eli!" cried Clare. "You didn't do anything. Please quit blaming yourself."

"Sorry, it's just diffucult, you know? But... that's irrelevant. So wait, _he's trying to guilt you into dating him_?" asked Eli.

"He is. And it's the rudest, most inconsiderate thing anyone has ever done to me," muttered Clare.

Eli muttered some...colorful words under his breathe. Clare tried her best to ignore them.

"Well, you're dating _me_. And that's not changing anytime soon. KC can lay off," he growled.

"I know," said Clare, interlacing her fingers with the hand that Eli had on her knee.

"So what did you say to him before you stormed off?" asked Eli.

"I told him when he wanted to be a little nicer, then we could talk," said Clare.

"Wait, you_ still _might let him back in your life?" Eli exclaimed.

"Yes. If he can learn to speak to me without yelling about wanting to date me again."

"Why would you tell him that, Clare?"

"You know how I am," she responsed, "always forgiving people."

Eli sighed. "I know. Any other rude remarks he made about me?"

Clare sighed, then giggled, then sighed again. "He said you were only using me to try and get sex. That's not true, is it?"

Eli laughed sarcastically. "He's one to talk, considering he got a girl pregnant. But, no, Clare. I'm not just trying to get sex from you. That's the farthest thing from my mind. I only care about being with you."

Clare smiled. "Good to know."

Suddenly her phoned beeped. She opened it to find a text from KC.

_Clare, i'm so sorry. could you ever give me another chance to talk? this time just as friends, i promise. -KC_

She sighed and texted back.

_fine, but this is your last chance. -Clare_

"Is that KC?" muttered Eli.

"Yes, he wants to talk again. As friends, he said. I told him this is his last chance," said Clare.

Eli parked Morty and leaned his forehead over on the steering wheel. "I hate him, I hate him so much, Clare."

Clare snuggled under Eli's arms. "Everything will be okay," she said. "Tomorrow, I'll give him that last chance. We'll either become friends, or things won't work out and me and him will go our seperate ways."

Eli rolled the idea around in his head. "Fine," he said, pulling her closer.

He kissed her, and Clare smiled against his lips. _Everything will be just fine..._

**How badly did that suck? So we've now seen KC's first try at winning Clare back. That went terribly, right? What will happen on his second try? Only chapter 4 will tell! Want it? Review, PLEASE! PS. Was this chapter like 100000x longer than the other ones? Haha.**


End file.
